


2:18

by lashtonette



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fate, Fluff, IDK I THINK IT IS FLUFF, M/M, but it aint smut either so, lashton is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/pseuds/lashtonette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2:18 in the afternoon, inside a quaint coffee shop, when fate finally did its work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:18

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2:18](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54065) by loveissweetnbitter. 



> hi so this one has a straight version on wattpad (its a luke hemmings one, go check it out if you want) so if you feel like you've read this before (which i highly doubt bc it isnt popular or whatever) then you may have read the straight one
> 
> anyway, i hope you like this one!

The cold wind made me shiver as it passed the deserted parking lot- maybe it's not that deserted since I'm here anyway. I took a drag out of the cigarette and just smoked my problems away; I want them to just fly with the wind and hopefully never come back.

  
"You know, in the long run, cigarettes will kill you, right?"

  
Startled, my eyes snapped to the boy. His blonde hair was tucked in a beanie, leaving his fringe out. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face when I saw his faded band t-shirt and ripped jeans.

  
"Why else would I be smoking?"

  
It was 2:18 in the afternoon when he took the cigarette out of my hand, stomped on it and told me, "Wouldn't it be a shame if the world lost a beautiful boy like you?"

  
  
➳

 

  
"Shut up." I laughed as I slapped his arm as he relentlessly told me awful, corny jokes. He chuckled and then looked at me with his alluring blue eyes like he was examining me or something.   
  
I got insecure and looked away from his stare. He tucked a strand of my curly brown hair behind my ear and rested his forehead on mine while he caressed my left cheek with his thumb. "Oh God, you're so beautiful. I love you."  
  
It was 2:18 in the morning, at the deserted parking lot where we met and hung out for four or so months, when he kissed me and told me he loved me for the first time- making me feel that euphoric high.

  
➳

  
  
I cried to my pillow and told it all my problems: Anxiety, Uni, Luke. I just can't believe that tomorrow I'll be in a plane headed to my dream university, and I'll be leaving all of my family and friends... and Luke. I sobbed as I thought about him. I heard something knock my window and I checked it out. And there he was, wearing his signature beanie, smiling like an idiot. 

  
I sniffed and wiped my tears away while flashing him a smile. Oh my goodness, I must look awful. "What are you doing here?"

  
“What? So now I can’t be with my boyfriend on his last night here?” He tilted his head and pouted. “I brought ice cream!”

  
It was 2:18 in the morning; we were all snuggled up in my couch watching Disney movies when I told him that it was probably for the best that we break up. And with a reluctant heart, he agreed.

  
When I woke up he was gone.

  
➳

  
  
There was a little tinkling from the bell when I opened the door. The smell of freshly brewed coffee slapped my senses instantly, and I knew this coffee shop was going to be my favorite. I was just walking outside, passing through the stores when I was attracted to this shop. I don’t know how to explain it; this store just had an aura that lured me in.  
  
I ordered hot chocolate and blueberry cheesecake and sat near the window. I sipped the hot chocolate as I watched the people on the streets pass by the store like it wasn't even there. Two hot chocolates, one blueberry cheesecake and an hour later, I was ready to go home. I got up from my seat and started walking out when someone bumped into me from behind.   
  
“Watch where you’re going-“   
  
“Ashton.” He looked at me with the same beautiful blue eyes. He still had his signature beanie. But you can sense that he matured somehow. He’s as handsome as ever. I saw the sides of his mouth twitch upwards until it was a wide grin.  
  
“Luke.” My eyes were wide and my mouth agape. I regained my consciousness and grinned at him.   
  
He then did the same thing he did 6 years ago. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and rested his forehead on mine while he caressed my left cheek with his thumb. 

  
  
**“You’re still as beautiful as ever, Ash. And, after all these years, I still love you.”**

  
  
_It was 2:18 in the afternoon, inside a quaint coffee shop, when fate finally did its work._


End file.
